thindarrfandomcom-20200214-history
First Night
First Session Group: THE IRON GAUNTLET : Third Squad (a squad is 13 people) of the Advanced WIng (a Wing is 13 Squads) of the Northern Imperial Guard ( 10+ Wings) 2nd Sergeant Chuck "the merchant marine" Chuturson - his trusted squad members Carl, Big Dan, Jin 'the sniper' Dallence , and Gus 'the Hammer' GustovenTraveller like Meta - Who names the squad? - Galvins Toon is named Gus, and he names the squad the Iron Gauntlet - Everyone gets a Gauntlet Tattoo. Gus gets himself a +2 Str for a boon. - Daley was runner up with something filthy, so He and Matt get magic items. Daley goes defenses galvin goes 2 handed weapon. The Ambush at Faraway The Legion has been specially trained for this mission for months. Sargent Raft ‘Gunna’ Corey personally saw to your ranger training and your Rexcilncy Augmentation. You even had your immunizations updated and you got matching tattoos and everything. You gave each other nicknames, and a cool name for your squad. Now your down to only 5 men and a dying sergeant. After months of preparation on top of legionnaire training, the fact that the mission went so wrong so quickly was shocking. You were on a diplomatic milk run. This was not supposed to happen like this. Gunna, with his dying breath, with the Ice dagger still in his liver causing him incredible pain passed on his final order and his last field promotion to 2nd Sergeant to Chuck. Yes the chuck that you call the merchant marine because he is always chiseling for a profit. You assume there was some sort of bribe involved. Gunna's last order... he demands you march immediately back to the imperial fold. “deliver the message to Jaco Trendist the Sheriff to the Magistrate and no other man”. Estovang Clan Groundlings attack, swarming. Clearly a deadly fight which Sergeant Penny Pockets should dedicate all his attention, but doesnt. The Groundling squad leader FarKnight hits Jin with the Hallucination bomb that produces waking wet dreams, Jim blushes for the first time. Elk Clan Scounts save the day (and tim) from TPK. Party gets 19/20 Mystery tokens from the dying Gunna. The Death March The DM got a little gun shy after that, so he failed to kill anyone on the evening. A bitter reality that will be remedied. So the death march becomes more of a interesting hike thru the Thindarr Wilderness. Party evades Groundling searchers and force marches in a beeline to the Colony. Party summits Bald Hill - an immense Rushmore like monument, long ago toppled and now eroded. On the downward climb the encounter a Nostril Temple, with hot cleric ladies. At Jins insistence, 2nd Sargent Chuck decides the rusty mitts should check it out. - A Den of Believers, a Thindarr Faction is in the Temple. Many deities are represented. Everyone tries to get lucky, and Carl actually crits his sexy roll.. marries 'Saffron Such Ears' who only has a 17 CHA, but does have red hair. Jin gets laid for very practical reasons. Big Dan and Carl both join the Fertility movement, but remain innocent, Chuck is as sexless as an oak, and looks for profit. Trades all of his fallen comrades gear for a rain stick. To avoid a TPK at the front gate, Saffron sneaks the party out the secret exit. Party Climbs down cliff face, Gus Finds Lichen that leads to deep sleep, Big Dan collects this for future research. The Gauntlet gets pinned down at cliff botton near a river, FarKnight throws Fire which alerts some Water Elementals whom decide that his use of fire is a provocation. Carl has a boat... but really it is a slab vehicle post evening.. but it is a boat for now and he gets all to safety. Group hikes to colony edge, and the message is delivered to the Magistrate. Magistrate looks party up and down.. doesn't seem impressed. Where did we end: SDV208 - Find sherif and end night in colony We left with Gus the guest of honor of the Cadre at their club bar, gets final mystery token needed to open Quest 1. Carl was staying at an expensive suite at the HistoResort PikeHavenArms hoping to meet the Miss Penny Actress cousin to his beloved bride. Everyone is 2nd Level. Quest 1 - Mystery at Faraway The Saxalacs - a Race of Bat Wings Vampire creatures turned on the Wildcat troops that were leading the expedition. THe Saxalacs were fleeing into the forest, and appear to have been pretending to be diplomats to get out of the imperial fold and deep into the wilderness before they turned on the host. of the 200 men from your Wing that went into the wilderness only you 6 have returned so far. Quest- Mystery of Faraway GAME SETUP - 2nd Nite